


Well-Balanced

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash100 Drabble Tag 7 [26]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Breakfast, Community: femslash100, Established Relationship, F/F, Humor, Mornings, Pre-Pitch Perfect 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 22:37:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7407949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“This is way too stressful for eight a.m.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well-Balanced

**Author's Note:**

> For the LJ Femslash100 Drabble Tag 7 prompt: [Beca/Chloe, breakfast](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1812812.html?thread=5920332#t5920332).

“Beca,” Chloe sighs from where she’s still sprawled out in Beca’s dorm bed, “that is _not_ breakfast.”

Beca pauses with one hand on the door knob and the other clutching a Milky Way bar. “But…I’m eating it in the morning, so…”

Chloe rolls her eyes. “What happened to the protein bars I bought you last week?”

“Those things taste like ass, especially combined with morning breath,” Beca says, taking a guilty bite out of her candy bar.

“What I’m hearing is that you eat candy for breakfast _and_ don’t brush your teeth in the morning,” Chloe says, sitting up in bed, running a hand through her wild red hair. “This is way too stressful for eight a.m.”

“Boo, don’t worry about me,” Beca says. She tosses her candy on her desk, brushing the crumbs off her hands. “I’ll stop at the campus Starbucks before class, okay?”

Chloe smiles and stands, walking towards Beca to kiss her goodbye. “Yogurt with granola, okay? And no espresso, it makes you tired in the afternoon.”

“Yogurt, got it…and I won’t even get an extra shot of caramel in my latte,” Beca concedes, giving Chloe a peck on the lips. She’d rather toss her back into bed and have her way with her until Kimmy Jin came back from class, but she thinks Chloe might not see skipping in the kindest light at the moment.

“Thanks, babe,” Chloe says, saccharine-sweet, and gives Beca a pat on the ass. “And you _really_ should brush your teeth.”


End file.
